clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Easter Egg Hunt 2012
The Easter Egg Hunt 2012 was a party/event in Club Penguin. The free item is Yellow Bunny Ears that you can get from the Easter Egg Scavenger Hunt 2012. Scavenger Hunt Clues Here are the clues and the answers for the Easter Egg Hunt! -The first egg’s hidden near shining gold, Somewhere deep and dark and cold. -The next egg’s found near works of art, Plus lots of books to make you smart! -This next egg’s near a snowy shore. It’s hidden well. You must explore. -Now head towards a wooden shack. You’re doing well, you’re right on track! -Search now near a tall white chair, For watching waves. The egg is there. -The next one’s sure to make you smile. Just like you, this egg’s got style. -The next egg’s near a chair that lifts. You’re getting close, you must be swift! -The last egg’s near a big, bright light. You’re almost done, the end’s in sight. Free Items * The Yellow Bunny Ears were obtained by finding all the hidden eggs, and clicking Claim reward. Trivia *There was a hint in the parents update stating: "Here's a hint to pass along - near a broken Aqua Grabber, in the Hidden Lake, is a great place to start looking for eggs!" This was a hint to where the scavenger hunt would start. *New Bunny Ears came out for this party, the Yellow Bunny Ears. *Penguins thought there was going to be an Easter basket free item, but it turned out to be a pin. The Cocoa Bunny Costume and Cocoa Bunny Ears were thought to be free items at the party, as well, but it turned out that they were in the April 2012 Penguin Style catalog. *Rumors were said that there would be a Chocolate Factory for the party but it turned out false. *The designs on the eggs are the same as the Easter Egg Hunt 2009 and from the Easter Egg Hunt 2011. *The Easter Egg Hunt 2012 was supposed to end on April 10, 2012, but instead it ended a day later. *Some penguins said this was the easiest Easter Egg Hunt ever. *Just when the April Fools' Party 2012 had ended, the Easter Egg Hunt was starting but there was no Easter Egg Hunt menu and the music of the April Fools' Party 2012 could be heard even though it had ended, this glitch was fixed early. Scavenger Hunt Screenshot_865.png|1st one is at the Hidden Lake Screenshot_866.png|2nd is at the Book Room Screenshot 878.png|The 3rd is at the Beach Screenshot_867.png|4th one is at the Mine Shack Screenshot_868.png|5th one is at the Cove Screenshot_869.png|6th one is at the Gift Shop Screenshot_870.png|Next one is at the Ski village Screenshot_871.png|The last one is at the Beacon See Also *Easter Egg Hunt 2006 *Easter Egg Hunt 2007 *Easter Egg Hunt 2008 *Easter Egg Hunt 2009 *Easter Egg Hunt 2011 *Easter Egg Hunts Category:2012 Category:Club Penguin Category:Parties Category:2012 Category:Club Penguin Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Events